


Wants and Needs

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Will had wants but what he wanted he couldn't have so he settles for what he needs. At least that's what he thinks.-Day 5 - "Take what you need."





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY WROTE FOR THIS SHIP!!!

Will had been at sea on the Pearl for close to two years now. He knew all the knots, could swim as if his life depended on it, he knew what it felt like to kill a man, he was without a doubt a pirate.

Except he wasn't and any pirate could tell you that. It didn't take more than a glance at him to tell you that yes he was loyal and a good sailor and excellent company but a pirate? No far from it.

Jack didn't seem to mind. He pushed and pushed and no matter how much Will tried to force himself into the one final thing he couldn't seem to manage. It wasn't in him, maybe pirate blood skipped a generation.

Gibbs had told him that it didn't matter, that some men were just like that. He knows Gibbs is too kind to say it but they all think he's spineless.

_"Take what you can, give nothing back."_

And that's the problem, isn't it? He doesn't know how to take. What's the use in stealing and hoarding things that don't matter to him. He'd tired but always ended up taking only what was necessary for himself and letting his crewmates have the rest of his share.

'Take what you need, give the rest to others,' he often thought to himself, 'What a poor excuse for a pirate.'

It came to a head one day after a raid of a small merchant ship when Will took only enough to buy himself a new pair of shoes and mend the holes in his shirts. Even some of the crew felt bad taking his share this time though they'd never say it.

"Boy!" Will turned to the voice calling out. He knew who it was and who he was calling. Jack called him and him alone boy and it usually meant he was getting scolded, "Get over here. We need to talk," Will looked at the pile of treasures and told the crew again to take some and to start the poker game without him.

Will moved next to the captain who was lording over his Pearl from the helm. He knew what Jack was going to say. He'd said it before.

_'You need to be greedy,' he'd drunkenly slurred._

_'You have to take what's yours,' he'd shouted after a hard-fought victory._

_'A pirate always takes and never apologies or gives back!" he'd exclaimed while showing off his winning hand and securing the winning from a couple of sailors at port._

"Jack," Will started already feeling worn out, "I know what you're going to say and I don't care. It's my money and I don't need it."

"That's your damn problem," Jack lazily replied, "You still think it's about need verse want. Just because you don't need something doesn't mean you shouldn't have it, luv. I thought I had told you not all treasures gold. She's probably still waiting for you."

Will snapped his head to look at Jack, "Do you think that's why I won't take the damn money? Because I'm only here temporarily? That I'll go back to her? After everything?" Jack silence was answer enough. Will couldn't believe it. After all this, he'd thought Jack at least knew him well enough to know this is where he wanted to. Be with him, "I had hoped that you knew me better than that."

"I don't know you near enough."

"Apparently so."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence. This was new, they'd always had an easiness about them. The crew had dissipated away and now it felt like they were alone at sea. Just as they had been all that time ago. Will didn't want Jack to abandon him. Not after all this time, he's not sure he could go back to a life without him. Jack seemed to have that effect on people. Obviously, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"I do want things, Jack," Will sighed.

"Then take it. Whatever it is, take it. Because your generosity is doing nothing but harming yourself. Everyone likes you enough," Jack motioned to the ship, "but, mate, you have to be greedy."

"What I want isn't something you can take. Well, it’s not something I’ll take by force," Will turned away from Jack, "It's a person."

He wished he'd kept it to himself. How fitting was it that the man urging him to be greedy and take what he wanted was also said object of desire. "Ah," Jack sang, "So someone has captured dear William's heart again. Take it back, William, or take them."

Will turned back and glared at Jack. He hated the smile creeping up on the others mouth. The cool air around them suddenly felt much hotter than it had a moment ago, "You can't simply take a person."

Jack took a swaggering step closer to Will and Will took half a step back, "What if they want you to take them?"

Will took another half step back as Jack took another towards him, "It’s not that simple.”

“Of course it is,” Jack emphasized with another step and Will felt the railing behind him, “No one would be troubled to find out you want them.”

Will clenched his jaw, “No one?”

That blasted smile grew in size, “No one.”

“You,” Will took a much need gulp of air and noticed just how close the other pirate was to him. He could make out the stray smears of kohl and bit of dried salt on his lip. He slid his eyes back to Jack’s and noticed they were far darker than they'd been moments ago, “You want me to be greedy and take what I want.”

“Take them, claim them, keep them,” Jack murmured and Will felt his knees weaken as he watched Jack’s tongue peek out and wipe off the small grains of salt, “Make them yours.”

Will saw the self-satisfied glint in the pirate's eyes as he reached forward and yanked them together. Will could barely believe himself as he groaned into the other’s mouth. The kiss was anything but pretty but there would be time for that later. As Jack’s hand clamped down on his waist, Will kicked himself denying himself this. Will pulled back with a gasp, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Exactly," Jack growled and leaned back in. 

The slide of Jack’s chapped against his own was everything he’d dreamed of, yearned for, desired, and wanted.

Everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought!
> 
> I like to think Will realizes sometimes the things he wants he also needs


End file.
